halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNMS-01T Dagger
|manufacturer= Revolutech Advanced Industries |model='' '' |type=1st Generation Mobile Suit |engine=Pre-refit *Ultracompact Energy Battery Post-refit on Existing Models *GEN Energy Harnesser System |weapons=Pre-refit * * * * Post-refit on Existing Models * |armor=Titanium-A Battleplate |crew=1 Pilot (Located in Chest Area) |era=*Human-Covenant War *The Saulosian Campaign |affiliation=* United Nations Space Command }} The , generally known by its official designation of United Nations Mobile Suit Generation 1T Dagger, or simply called the Dagger by their operators was the last mobile suit series of the Generation 1 line. The was typically utilized by the United Nations Space Command Defense Force and their allies later on with the main intent of being used as an All Purpose Suit. The Dagger was designed by the scientists of Project AEOLIA and was manufactured by the Human contracted Revolutech Advanced Industries, a company largely known for its affiliation with Project AEOLIA and its hand for aiding in the manufacture of AEOLIA's unique technologies. The was built in the early 2500s to be used against the Insurrectionists but it didn't see major usage until the start of the Human-Covenant War. The Daggers took part in several major ground engagements in the war as frontline machines. But as the war raged on, these suits would be phased out for the more advanced generations, with them being used in conjunction with the other machines. After the Human-Covenant War came to a close, production of the Daggers and all the older generations had ceased to be. The remainder machines still saw service in Outer Colonies and were effectively used against the resurfacing Rebels. Several decades later, the remaining old generations were called into service once again in the Saulosian Campaign. All known models were taken in for a refit, effectively branching off the premier unit into two variants, the UNMS-01T Dagger/S-Type and the UNMS-01T Dagger/R-Type. Both each had their differences but they did have one distinct similarity: they were outfitted with the GEN Energy Harnesser System, which would significantly increase their performance rate. The new variants were then sent out to the frontlines to confront the Saulosians. However, this would be the last war they would take part in as all the remaining mobile suits were destroyed in the various battles. But it wasn't all for nought as the generic design of the Daggers were used in the subsequent later generations. The were often thought as a "cheerful" model by its Mobile Suit Operators due to the fact that the Dagger had more a humanoid appearance and looked more noble while the basic model,UNMS-01A Frontline, had a very robotic outlook. Daggers were the most favored suit in the United Nations Space Command Defense Force with many units being completely made up of them. Prior to their major refit, Daggers utilized ballistic weaponry. But after their refit, they were outfitted with the GEN Energy Harnesser System, cancelling out their dependence on the Ultracompact Energy Batteries they normally used. Along with the new system, they were armed with a plethora of new weapons and technology, most specifically, energy rifles and the ability to use optical camouflage for stealth operations. History Development Usage in the Human-Covenant War Obsolete General Refit Impending Extinction Combat Abilities Armaments System Features Pre-refit *'Ultracompact Energy Battery' - Post-refit *'GEN Energy Harnesser System' - *'Optical Camouflage Unit' - Variations UNMS-01T Dagger/Space UNMS-01T Dagger/Refit Trivia The likeness and the name of the is based on the Mobile Suit Unit GAT-01 Strike Dagger from Gundam Seed. Gallery File:Dagger_(TSC).jpg File:DaggerInBattle.jpg